


Free Will, Fate, and Reincarnation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [604]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Fate & Destiny, Free Will, Gen, Pre-Series, Reincarnation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Reincarnation isn't what the mortals think it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 December 2016  
> Word Count: 208  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: Reincarnation isn't what the mortals think it is.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little ramble from Abaddon that lets me work out some theories I have about reincarnation and religion. This barely scratches the surface, but it's a start.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Home is not where you are from, it is where you belong. Some of us travel the whole world to find it. Others find it in a person."_  
\-- Beau Taplin

 

Some would say it was blind luck that allowed young Jacob to be raised by the men he calls Daddy and Papa. Others would argue that fate played a hand in the arrangements. Still others would try to argue that, even before he was conceived, the boy's soul chose his family and waited for the perfect time to be born.

I can easily disprove that third option. It's just not possible. Reincarnation isn't what the mortals think it is. There is no sentient soul without a body that can communicate its wishes. This is not something that could occur. When the body dies, unless a spectral manifestation occurs for a specific purpose, the soul goes dormant until it's needed again. There is no sitting around and thinking of what was experienced. And when the soul is reincarnated, it forgets everything from its prior lives.

In Jacob Shay's case, he was fated to be raised by his fathers. His mother's death was an odd roll of the dice, so to speak. There is no other way to explain it.


End file.
